The Forest
Geography: To the northeast, stretching on for many miles, lies the great pine forest. Home of the elves and the trees of gifts, this forest seemingly has a rich history, going back thousands of years. In these recent years it has been hit by a terrible curse, and the adventurers are now working together with the elves and the treant Treebeard, in hopes of resolving it. The Elven Village: In a village a couple of miles east of Vizima, the elves live in a village built into the treetops. With a population of a mere 200 elves or so, the village is self-sustaining and peaceful. The village is lead by the three elders: Haerun, a beautiful, although aging druid of the Moon, is the eldest of the village. She has dedicated the remainder of her life to meditation, research and seeking inner peace, relieving her responsibilities as leader to her successor, Bar'Ath; a youngish, very energetic and slightly flamboyant druid of the Land. Bar'Ath enjoys the innocent pleasures of life such as fine clothing and liquor, but despite his beaming optimism and high spirits, he is a very capable leader. Finally, Agnor, a brutish looking druid of the Moon, and notorious ladies' man marks the third pillar of power in the elven village. Agnor is as pessimistic as Bar'Ath is optimistic, forming a necessary voice of dispute in questions regarding the elves. The two often argue, but are close friends. The elves are very capable brewers, leatherworkers and sewers, who can be convinced to put these skills to use for the good of the adventurers The Druids' Shrine (Actually the Shrine of the Four Wizards): To the north of Vizima lies the Druids' Shrine. On the surface it looks like a huge amphitheater with four very large pillars of stone around the center, atop of which magical runes are painted, keeping the place closed off to other planes, except for the Feywild. The pillars can be used for numerous magical rituals. The shrine's keeper is a treant called Treebeard, who has lived here since before any tree, currently standing in the woods, other than the trees of gifts, was even a sapling. In the cellar below the shrine, a large library lies. The four wizards practiced the "old" categorization of magic, into the four components: Force, Form, Fixation and Mashing. The library has four corners, each dedicated to one of these components. In the Mashing corner, tables with alchemical ingredients and tools stand. A single fruit of pure gold was once placed on one of the shelves, until it was eaten by Deocar, the Paladin. The books here focus on alchemy and herbs. Melira, the Worldbreeder is the associated wizard. In the Fixation corner, there are a bunch of bean-bag chairs around a glassy-gaseous globe with swirly clouds and stellar constructs and eyes and lots of fluffy things, that lies embedded in the floor. When gazing into the globe, an appropriately trained magician may perform a very potent scrying. The books here focus on theories and stories from other planes. Sorin Markov, the Worldseer is the associated wizard. In the Force corner, a huge charred crater fills the floor, and the walls are covered in soot of all the rainbow’s colors. The books here focus on stories of war and grand mages, as well as raw magical speculation. Höekun, the Worldbreaker, is the associated wizard. In the Form corner, an elaborate collection of runes are carefully carved into the floor, and glow like an aurora. The books here focus on scrollwriting, stories of magic gone awry, and beautiful fables of restraint and control. Ferauwyn the Worldsmith is the associated wizard. On the 27th of February, the Druids' Shrine had one of its pillars explode, and the ritual was broken. Treebeard is dead, and the place is presumably controlled by shadowfell creatures. ((THE CHALLENGE RATING FOR DRUIDS' SHRINE IS HIGHER THAN THE REST OF THE FOREST NOW)) The (as of yet unlocated) far edge: Who knows what we will find on the other side?? The Box of Form: In the woods, near the path leading from the Druids' Shrine to the Elven Village, a large stone box was found, that lies buried in the ground. On its top, a smooth circle (recognized as the symbol of Form) is carved out, revealing a smooth surface of obsidian beneath, the same stone found in the riddlestones on the Beach. The symbol absorbs various substances such as gold, wine, meat and blood, but in particular blood from a sapient seems to provoke a reaction from the stone. The current theory is that a sacrifice of a person's life will have to be made to open the box. History: Until around a thousand years ago, four tremendously powerful wizards had their home in this forest, from which they traveled the world and performed great deeds. They enrolled the treant Treebeard in their service around 2000 B.V., and then, a thousand years later, they disappeared. Even Treebeard does not know where they are. According to Treebeard, around 850 B.V. the forest was ravaged by an army of orcs passing through to the beach. The orcs reached the beach, but soon turned around, reportedly looking frightened and demoralized. Also by Treebeard's account, the elves arrived around 750 B.V. and made their home in their village. They have been caring for the woods, and in particular the Trees of Gifts. Objectives: The Curse of the Devils: '' Spread around the forest are several imbued objects, supposedly seven in total, each carrying within them a devil brought to this plane by the orcs. The devil can be exorcised at the Druids' Shrine and killed to lift the curse. Two have been found, five remain. ''The Planar Instability: At the Druids' Shrine, the ritual that keeps the shrine cut off from other planes is waning, and will need reinforcement soon, if it is not to be overcome by the constant attempts at assault from outside our world. Recaps from The Forest The Wolf Cave The Cursed Tree Discovering the Druids' Shrine The Shadowfell Invasion at the Druids' Shrine: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1f7QfDBLzwlDOIs4YcYE6ryV-7avT9SF4hLf2_-lmrg8/edit The visit to the Elven Village: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B2wodTaOQTNedHd4TEwxVjdsbEU Category:Zone